


Though, you still look cute

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5 years after season 4, Boyfriends, Fluff, Future Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>heyy! I love your writing and I have a Gallavich prompt for you! How about Ian is meeting Mickey for lunch/dinner but he's running late and when he gets there he finds Mickey already ordered for them and he thinks it's sweet that Mickey knows his order exactly. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though, you still look cute

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for this cute ass prompt anon!! Hope you like it!  
> It's not very long, didn't know what else to write :p
> 
> Enjoy!! xoxo
> 
> p.s. named Ian's boss after the boss in 'Beautiful Bastard' by Christina Lauren; great series if you haven't read them :p k that's it hahah

Ian was running late. He was already almost twenty minutes. Mickey was going to kill him.

 

It has been five years since Ian spiralled into a depression and Mickey promised to take care of him.

 

The two of them were living in the Milkovich home with Mandy, Svetlana, Yevgeny, and Iggy (but he was in and out because of his newest girlfriend). Terry got sentenced to 25 to life for shooting a crackhead in the head for not paying him what he owed him for the drugs. 

 

Ian loved when Mickey would ask him out to lunch during their breaks from work. He always felt like he was the one who planned these outings or just always asking him to do something with him. 

 

That’s why he was so pissed at himself for being so late.

 

His boss kept him around too long and Ian still had blocks to go before he was at the little Italian restaurant they loved to go to for lunches.

 

 

Ian finally had a great job though and a great boss. Once Ian got stabilized and settled in, he went back to school to get his diploma then got into College. He just started working at the advertising firm as an assistant to the big boss, Bennett. Soon he hoped to be one of them and not just an assistant. Today that’s the direction it seemed to have been going. Which is what had made him late to meet Mickey.

 

 

Mickey sat down in the restaurant at 12:30 pm, the time Ian had told him he would be there for. 

 

They found this place when Ian started to work at that company a few months ago. It was relatively close to his work and Ian’s. Mickey stopped working at the Alibi as a pimp years ago. He let Svetlana be in charge. Mickey went to a garage to see if he could get a job and when they saw what he could do they hired him. He’s been a mechanic now for almost four years. 

 

Mickey didn’t even bother looking at the menu, he knew what he wanted. He took his phone out and saw that it was 12:40 pm and Ian was still not here. He decided to give it another few minutes before he called.

 

Ian was now almost 20 minutes late. Mickey decided to call Ian because he was starving and wanted to know when he would finally get here.

 

Ian answered on the third ring and said breathlessly, “I know! I’m late, I’m sorry! Bennett called a meeting and I couldn’t just not go. I’ll be there soon.”

 

“Why are you panting?” Mickey asked.

 

“I’m walking really fast, trying not to run and get all sweaty with this fucking jacket on,” Ian answered.

 

“K well hurry the fuck up I’m starving man,” Mickey said.

 

“Alright! Love you,” Ian said.

 

“Love you too,” Mickey said before they both hung up. 

 

Another two minutes and Ian was walking through the front door of the restaurant.

 

He smiled at Mickey and went to join his man at their table.

 

Ian bent down and kissed Mickey on the lips, who stayed seated in his chair. 

 

Ian took his coat off and sat across from Mickey, taking a sip from his water.

 

“Where are the menus?” Ian asked looking at the table.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Like you even need it. You get the same thing every time we come here.”

 

Ian was about to say something when their waitress came over and placed their food down in front of them.

 

Fettucini Alfredo for Mickey, and pizza for Ian with peppers, olives (black not green), and extra mushrooms.

 

Ian looked at his boyfriend and had the biggest grin on his face. 

 

“The fuck you lookin at?” Mickey asked with some pasta in the corner of his mouth.

 

“You’re so fucking cute sometimes,” Ian said. He reached across the table and took his boyfriends hand in his.

 

“What did I do? And what do you mean only sometimes?” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

“You know my order, that’s what. And yes sometimes, cause the other times you’re sexy as hell,” Ian said smirking right back at Mickey.

 

Mickey burrowed his brows and said, “Like I said, you always get the same thing. Not hard to figure out Einstein.” Mickey intertwined their fingers and squeezed.

 

“Still. Thank you,” Ian said before picking up a slice and biting half of it off in one bite. 

 

“You’re disgusting,” Mickey said watching Ian.

 

“Look who’s talking! You have pasta sauce on your chin,” Ian said and started to laugh. 

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said with no real bite to it. 

 

“Though, you still look cute,” Ian said with a smile.

 

Mickey smiled at Ian before they went back to their food that Mickey ordered for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


End file.
